A navigation device may be configured to receive updated information relating to changes to a navigation environment. Updates may be provided according to a regular schedule such as every month or every year.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/examples of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.